IEEE Bushy Tree
Welcome to since June 24, 2008. IEEE Bushy Tree is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the visual interactive computer interfaces dating back from Paul Otlet's The Traite and Vannevar Bush's Memex concept to Microsoft Windows and beyond. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! }} ;June 15, 2009 :It's been almost a year long absence since my last entry. I've decided to shelve the Laptop-PDA-Palm-PocketPC portions of the tree until I can get a more clear understanding of how each branch developed, and start work on the few remaining branches. :Added the Pygmalion article stub :The OS/2 Warp 4.0 has been worked on with the addition of the article stubs: PC-DOS, IBM OS/2 1.0, IBM OS/2 1.x, IBM OS/2 2.x ;September 16, 2008 :I've halted work on the Laptop-PDA-Palm-PocketPC portion of the Bushy Tree, until further consultation. Wiki has been a confusing source of information, with the addition of the Toshiba T1000 as having the claim of being "the first real laptop". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toshiba_T1000 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grid_Compass http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epson_HX-20 Work on this portion of the Bushy Tree will resume in due time. ;September 14, 2008 :Two interesting questions has popped up...1. The GRiD Compass and the Epson HX-20 both have claim to being the first laptop computer. Which came first? 2. What exactly is the evolution of the Laptop-PDA-Palm-PocketPC computer? ;September 11, 2008 :The Hyperion branch has been completed with the addition of the article stub: Hyperion :The GRiDLite branch has been completed with the addition of the article stubs: GRiD Compass, GRiDCase, GRiDLite ;September 10, 2008 :The Compaq LTE branch has been completed with the addition of the article stubs: Compaq Portable, Compaq Portable II, Compaq Portable III, Compaq LTE :The Dynabook article stub has been added. :The Osborne Vixen branch has been completed with the addition of the article stubs: Osborne 1, Osborne Executive, Osborne Encore, Osborne Vixen ; Editors/Authors Wanted! * Click on either one of the following to either add, or edit: "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * The forgotten forefather, Paul Otlet * What is the Bushy Tree? * The Digibarn Computer Museum * Mother Tongues * History of LISP * A brief evolution of LISP * Adobe Wiki * Butler Lampson * Charles Simonyi * Gary Kildall * Douglas Engelbart * Alan Kay won the Charles Stark Draper Prize in 2004 along with Butler Lampson, Robert Taylor and Charles Thacker. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse